Doug Vs. The Klotzoid Zombies
Doug Vs. The Klozoid Zombies is the second part of the second episode of the second season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Roger invites everyone over to his house except for poor Doug, who begins to feel left out. Doug later imagines himself as Quailman battling Dr. Klotzenstein, the mad scientist who turns all Bluffington citizens into mindless zombies with his strange snacks. Recap Intro After school, Doug and Skeeter are on there way to the Honker Burger when Roger calls Skeeter to come with him. Skeeter states that he is going to Roger's house, much to Doug's confusion. When he sees that Beebe, Chalky, and even Patti are going as well, Doug really becomes perplexed. Main Episode Doug is back at his house wondering why everyone except for him were invited to Roger's house. He asks Porkchop if he had done something to make everyone hate him. He draws a picture of his alter ego Quailman and imagines Quailman and Quaildog flying in the air. The two superheroes are playing miniature golf at the golf course and run into Mr. Dink, who is hypnotized and offers Quailman an exploding golf ball, much to his confusion. Later, the two superheroes go for a snack at the snack bar, where they are offered Zombie Chips by a hypnotized Patti. Quailman then meets a hypnotized Skeeter mopping the floor and asks him if he would like to play Quail chess with him. But Skeeter responds that he would rather kiss a moving train then spend the afternoon with him, calling him "Frailman" in the process. When the superheroes discover that everyone is hypnotized, they return to the Thicket of Solitude, where Quaildog watches a game called "The Wheel of Snacks on TV, which the superheroes discover that their archenemy Dr. Klozenstein is hosting. They also learn that the villain is hypnotizing them through a TV with Zombie Chips. Quaildog almost becomes hypnotized, but Quailman uses the quail whistle to break the TV and snap Quaildog out of it. The two superheroes then go to the TV station where they tape Wheel of Snacks, ''where Mr. Bone loses getting a bag of Greasy Puffs during the show. Quailman and Quaildog break into the show and try to thwart Dr. Klotzenstein's evil plan. But they later decide to play for the villain's game by strapping themselves to the wheel and playing for the Spicy Pork Roll-overs, only to learn that it was a trick to get them out of the way. Dr. Klotzenstein activates the wheel and has the two superheroes spinning. Luckily, Quaildog uses his Quail tail to pull the lever to stop the rotating wheel, as well as a key to free himself and Quailman. The two heroes then return with a big bag of beets to pour down on Dr. Klotzenstein. They give them to the others, who are now back to normal and give the two superheroes an encore as they fly away. The scene then cuts to Doug at the front of his house telling Porkchop that Quailman didn't mope around while his archenemy took over. So he and Porkchop go to Roger's house and asks why he was the only one not invited there. So Roger surprises him and tells him that everyone was giving him a celebration of his first year anniversary of staying at Bluffington. Doug then states through voice-over that he has to have faith in his friends, because true friends will never let you down. As Doug blows out the candles of the cake he is offered, the screen turns black and Skeeter asks Doug if he wants Greasy Puffs, to which Doug responds "No thanks." Cast *Doug Funnie/Quailman *Porkchop/Quaildog *Roger Klotz/Dr. Klotzenstein *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Mr. Dink *Mr. Bone Trivia *The TV show Dr. Klotzenstein hosts is a blatant parody of ''Wheel of Fortune. Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop Category:Quailman Episodes